Urvashi Rautela
Urvashi Rautela (born 25 February 1994) is an Indian film actress and model who appears in Bollywood films. Rautela was crowned Miss Diva - 2015 and represented India at the Miss Universe 2015 pageant. She made her Bollywood debut with Singh Saab the Great (2013) and appeared in films like Sanam Re (2016), Great Grand Masti (2016) and Hate Story 4 (2018). Early life and education Urvashi Rautela was born in Kotdwara, Uttarakhand on 25 February 1994 to Meera Rautela and Manwar Singh Rautela, both of whom are engaged in business. Urvashi had an extremely stimulating childhood Urvashi attended Bloomingvale Public School, St Joseph’s Convent Public school, and University of Delhi until she finally got admitted to Hindu college. Pageantry (2009–2015) At the age of 15, Rautela got her first major break at Wills lifestyle India Fashion Week. She also won the title of Miss Teen India 2009. Apart from being a teen supermodel, she was also the show stopper for Lakme Fashion Week. Further, during her teenage years, she has walked the ramp at Amazon Fashion Week, Dubai FW, Bombay FW etc., and she’s a favorite of many well-known designers such as Ritu Kumar, Sabyasachi, Neeta Lulla, Rocky Star and Swapnil Shinde. In 2011, at the age of 17, Rautela won Indian Princess 2011, Miss Tourism World 2011, and Miss Asian Supermodel 2011 amongst 88 countries that was held in South Korea. She also won the title of Miss Tourism Queen Of The Year 2011 that was held in China with participants from 102 countries and became the first Indian woman to win the pageant. She was also offered Ishaqzaade but she turned it down as she wanted to focus on the Miss Universe pageant. In 2012, she won the coveted crown of I AM She – Miss Universe India as well as the special award for Miss Photogenic. After her international beauty pageant, she got a 100% scholarship from New York Film Academy. However, she did not complete the course as she had already bagged her first film, Singh Saab The Great. In 2015, Rautela joined the Indian pageantry again and reclaimed her title. This made her the first and only woman in History to win the Miss Universe India crown twice. Additionally, she also won the title of Miss Beautiful Smile at the Yamaha Fascino Miss Diva-Miss Universe India 2015.However she went unplaced at the Miss Universe 2015 despite being a huge favourite. Film Career (2013-Present) She made her debut as the female lead opposite Sunny Deol. She received praise from various portals such as India Today and Bollywood Hungama. Taran Adarsh stated “Urvashi Rautela looks photogenic and though she’s a first-timer, she seems confident in several sequences.” wherein India.com said, “Debutante Urvashi Rautela who plays Sunny Deol’s wife manages to make her presence felt in a brief role, looking pretty and dancing gracefully.” After Singh Saab The Great, Urvashi appeared in Yo Yo Honey Singh's international video album Love Dose, which released in October 2014. Soon after, she delved into the South film industry and made her Kannada debut with Mr. Airavata, which has emerged as a commercial success. Urvashi’s performance was appreciated by the audiences as well as the critics. Following that, Rautela appeared in two films, Sanam Re and Great Grand Masti as well as two music videos in 2016. The first was Laal Dupatta with Mika Singh and Anupama Raag and the other was Gal Bann Gayi along with Vidut Jamwal. In 2017, Urvashi starred in a special dance number Haseeno Ka Deewana in Kaabil. She was complimented on her performance by the man who originally danced to this classic song – the Bollywood star Amitabh Bachchan. Apart from that, she made a special appearance in Porobashinee. In 2018, she appeared in the revenge drama Hate Story 4. She was praised for her performance, such as the Times Of India who stated “Urvashi Rautela has the main role and her character has plenty to offer. She starts off as a girl dancing in a strip club, but as the story unfolds, her character gets plenty of twists, turns and reveals. There’s a lot on her table and the pretty actress handles the myriad emotions and shades with ease.” Off-Screen Work Social and humanitarian work She has opened her own foundation called as Urvashi Rautela Foundation.Through this, she has held many charity events, donated ₹25 lakhs to Uttarakhand flood victims, worked towards women’s rights & gender equality, been a part of safe driving campaigns, contributed to save the girl child initiatives, and helped environmental charities clean the banks of the Yamuna river in Agra as well as save animals. Urvashi has also promoted helmet awareness. She participated in the ‘Ride For Safety’ motorcycle rally and devoted her time to improving road safety in the country. Stage performances She has also performed at big events such as Umang Awards, EEMA Awards, TOISA (Times Of India Sports Awards), TOIFA (Times Of India Film Awards), PTC Punjabi Film Awards, Memu Saitam Live, Dubai Premier League, and T10 League.She was also the grand finale showstopper for Shantanu and Nikhil at IIFA Fashion Show 2018. In the media Rautela was also one of the most searched people on Google in India for the year 2016. She launched her own app the next year which was named after her and gave fans personal information about her. She was also named as the Youngest Most Beautiful Woman In The Universe 2018 by the government and tourism of Andaman & Nicobar Islands, won the Uttrakhand Maharatna Award from the chief minister of Uttrakhand and was featured on Times Most Desirable Women’s list for 4 years consecutively. Filmography Music videos Web series Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:Indian film actresses Category:Female models from Uttarakhand Category:Living people Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Indian beauty pageant winners Category:Beauty pageant contestants from India Category:Actresses from Uttarakhand Category:1994 births Category:Miss Universe 2015 contestants Category:Gargi College alumni Category:Bigg Boss contestants